


My imagination is shit as well as my grammar

by Scout_BimboQ



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout_BimboQ/pseuds/Scout_BimboQ
Summary: Writing prompt generated- He was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he'd been dreaming about
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My imagination is shit as well as my grammar

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got bored and went to this most dangerous writing app website. The result is this shit. A lot of mistakes. I got bored at the ending. Have fun, I guess.

Days pass on like usual, Mike woke up, went to the bathroom, took a bath, ate, and left for work. He had a typical 9-to-5 job being a waiter at a Mcdonald's. He needed to work, his family wasn't there for him anymore. No. His family isn't dead. They just decided to....forget about him. Mike didn't really know what he did to make his family abandon him. Yet for some reason he got over it pretty quickly.

At the end of the day, Mike went home to repeat this cursed routine again. As he placed his head on his pillow he got transported to another world, or so he thought. Every night since he got kicked out of his family's home. He's had the same old dream about a girl. It would be a different scenario each night but the girl was always there. She would look so stunning, but she would always suffer the same faith, death. Each and every dream Mike’s ever had of the maiden ends with her death. Still, she looked as pretty as an angel. 

Mike woke up again. Another day, another suffering. Same old routine again. But something was different today. Mike was manning the register as he looked up, he became baffled. The girl in his dream was standing right in front of him. Mike kept his composure, greeted the girl, and did his job. She watched as the girl left. Mike stood his ground and waited. 

After his shift, he decided to find the girl, and lucky him, the girl was her new neighbor. Mike was relieved, this has saved him some time. The day was long and stressful, he did man the register so he was fated to encounter some Sharons and Karens. To get rid of stress he ended the day early.

In his dream, the girl was nowhere to be found. Mike was uncertain about how to feel. For some reason, the dream was longer than usual. He can no longer tell the difference between dreams and reality. As a last resort to end this nightmare, he headed straight to his home.

He was about to sleep but then a rancid odor filled his home. Head throbbing, he searched his place up and down to find the source of the smell. He practically turned his place upside down trying to locate the smell, he looked everywhere except for one room. The guest room. He was sure nothing was in there, he never remembered using that room even once. But to his surprise, the room was fully decorated. It even looked as if somebody was living there for a long time already. And jackpot, the stanky smell was coming from the room.

Careful not to break something, he maneuvered around skillfully. Inside the closet, the smell was so disgusting and unbearable. He concluded that the source was definitely inside there. 

Going in quietly, he saw something that scared him. It was the girl……the girl in his dreams but something seems different. She looked lifeless but nevertheless still pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about the ending. My brain died.
> 
> Never again unless boredom strikes. We'll see.
> 
> I c u deyvid


End file.
